supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario: Sticker Star
Paper Mario: Sticker Star is an RPG game for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Intelligent Systems. As the fourth installment in the Paper Mario series, it is the first Paper Mario title to be released for a handheld console. This game is considered to be one of the best games of 2012. Storyline From the game mini-site: : On the day of the annual Sticker Fest, Bowser decides to pull a prank and scatters six Royal Stickers across the land. To retrieve these mysterious, magical stickers, which are now stuck onto Bowser and his underlings, Mario sets off on an adventure with Kersti, a sticker fairy, visiting prairies, deserts, forests, snowy mountains, cities, jungles, volcanoes, and stormy skies around the world. Nintendo eShop Description Launching this holiday, this classic action role-playing franchise gets a fresh 3D look in its hand-held debut as Mario uses stickers found in the game to win battles and solve puzzles. Gameplay After forgoing the classic battle system in favor of a sidescrolling platformer-style system in Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario: ''Sticker Star returns to the turn-based system from the first two installments. A screenshot shows Mario's original Jump (A) and Hammer (B) commands, with a redesigned layout for the system's touch screen. Partners do not return unfortunately. A clip of gameplay footage has shown this Chain Chomp being thrown by its chain in the overworld, not unlike one of Bowser's attacks in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (and loosely similar to Kooper and Koops from the first two games). One screenshot also shows an outlined object in the overworld, suggesting that players may have to move certain objects around the screen to solve puzzles to advance through the game. According to the Official Nintendo Magazine in Europe, stickers are a major part of the gameplay. These objects appear in the form of stickers, and they will also have the ability to give power ups to Mario, such as the Frog Suit. They can also be used to overcome obstacles. A new feature include a "battle chance" slot machine, which is similar to Bingo! in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it occasionally reveal items Mario can receive before battling enemies. The screenshots do not show the gauges for hit points, flower points, etc, during battle. This may suggest that such information will be visible on the touch screen instead. In this game, unlike the first two installments, the Special Points will have a gauge like in Super Paper Mario, instead of individual points. Confirmed Characters Protagonists *Mario *Kersti Supporters *Toads *Princess Peach *Wiggler (and his Segments) *Luigi (6 cameos (11 if you count articles)) Enemies *Goomba 5 HP *Paper-Cone Goomba 7 HP *Koopa Troopa 8 HP *4-Fold Goomba 10 HP *2-Fold Goomba 10 HP *Buzzy Beetle 7 HP *Spiny 8 HP *Swooper 9 HP *Sombrero Guy 15 HP *Paragoomba 6 HP *5-Fold Paragoomba 40 HP *Pokey 16 HP *Green Pokey 20 HP *Parakoopa 10 HP *Dry Bones 13 HP *Hammer Bro. 22 HP *Maraca Guy 15 HP *Accordion Guy 15 HP *Spike 16 HP *Mural Goomba 13 HP *Mural Koopa 13 HP *Green Pokey (boss fight) 8 HP *Snifit 16 HP *Ninji 9 HP *Boomerang Bro. 22 HP *Shy Guy 12 HP *Clip Guy 12 HP *Paint Guy 12 HP *Piranha Plant 25 HP *Poison Blooper 14 HP *Scuttlebug 11 HP *Spike Top 13 HP *Mini Scuttlebug 1 HP *Hot Springs Snifit 16 HP *Cheep Cheep 8 HP *Shiny Goomba 7 HP *Shiny Paragoomba 7 HP *Snow Spike 18 HP *Shiny-Cone Goomba 10 HP *Ice Bro. 22 HP *Shiny Koopa 10 HP *Boo 18 HP *Crumpled Boo 1 HP *Disco Boo 18 HP *Golden King Boo 18 HP *Boo Stack 18 HP *Scaredy Rat 10 HP *Fuzzy 6 HP *Powered-Up Shy Guy 120 HP *Spear Guy 12 HP *Tribal Spear Guy 12 HP *Fire Bro. 22 HP *Shiny Parakoopa 11 HP *Fire Piranha Plant 25 HP *Bony Beetle 13 HP *Shiny Buzzy Beetle 12 HP *Big Chain Chomp 99 HP *Broozer 16 HP *Rocky Wrench 15 HP *Podoboo 55 HP *Chain Chomp 99 HP Main Bosses *Megasparkle Goomba 90 HP *Tower Power Pokey 300 HP *Gooper Blooper 300 HP *Bowser Snow Statue 400 HP *Petey Piranha 300 HP *Bowser 500 HP Mini Bosses *Bowser Jr. 20 HP, 100 HP, 300 HP *Kamek 20 HP *Big Buzzy Beetle 40 HP *Wiggler Segments 15 HP *Big Scuttlebug 16 HP *Big Cheep Cheep 88 HP *Big Boo 100 HP *Mega Chain Chomp 99 HP *Whomp 50 HP Special Creatures *Wiggler Segment 15 HP *Whomp 50 HP Other *Cooligans *Lakitu *Fishbones *Cheep Chomp *Bomp *Big Chain Chomps Stickers Stickers are the main use of attacking. Players can also stick them in the Sticker Museum. Some Stickers are weak, while some are strong. Thing Stickers There are 64 Things found throughout the game they can come in 3 different sizes, and many different, categories and a found throughout levels. Names may vary depending on your region. The said stuff will be mentioned here in said order category first and level it's found in second. Also, the European name's will be listed in brackets next to the American names if they differ. Some things may also being found on the second frozen river at Ice Flow. while all collected and used ones can be brought from the Shady Toad at Decalburg. Small Things *Watering Can - Flood - The Enigmansion *Billiard Ball (Poll Ball) - Thrown - Strike Lake *Trumpet - Noise - Goomba Fortress *Powder Puff - Defense - Shy Guy Jungle *Radiator - Heat - Stump Glade *Sewing Scissors (Sewing Clippers) - Cutting - Bowser's Snow Fort *Tape (Sticky Tape) - Immobilize - Tree Branch Trail *Shaved Ice - Cold - Damp Oasis *Newspaper - Bat - Whitecap Beach *Watch Battery - Shocking - Tree Branch Trail *Magnifying Glass - Fire - Sandshifter Ruins *Bellows - Wind - Whaminno Mountain *Square Can - Smashing - Stump Glade *Pillow - Sleep - Loop Loop River *Cell Phone (Mobile Phone) - Vibration - Snow Rise *Mini Vacuum - Suction - Jungle Rapids *Lightbulb (Light Bulb) - Light - Yoshi Sphinx *Soda (Fizzy Drink) - Spray - Drybake Desert Medium Things *Turkey - Miscellaneous - Rugged Road *Flashlight (Torch) - Light - White-out Valley *Hair Shears (Barber's Scissors) - Cutting - Damp Oasis *Basin - Smashing - Rugged Road *Squirt Gun (Water Pistol) - Spray - Goomba Fortress *Scissors - Cutting - Warm Fuzzy Plains *Sponge - Defense - Gauntlet Pond *Faucet (Tap) - Flood - Water's Edge Way *Upright Vacuum - Suction - Rustle Burrow *Matches - Fire - Hither Thither Hill *Thumbtack (Drawing Pin) - Immobilize - Warm Fuzzy Plains *Boom Box (Stereo) - Miscellaneous - Wiggler's Tree House *Bed - Sleep - Water's Edge Way *Air Conditioner (Conditioner) - Cold - Chomp Ruins *Curling Stone - Thrown - Ice Flow *Hair Dryer (Hairdryer) - Heat - Ice Flow *D-Cell Battery - Shocking - Chomp Ruins *Toy Bat - Bat - Shy Guy Jungle *Violin - Noise - The Bafflewood *Paper Fan - Wind - Yoshi Sphinx Large Things *Bat (Baseball Bat) - Bat - Sandshifter Ruins *Lighter - Fire - Sandshifter Ruins *Searchlight - Light - Leaflitter Path *Oven - Heat - The Enigmansion *Refrigerator (Fridge) - Cold - The Enigmansion *Pocket Watch - Miscellaneous - Whitecap Beach *Balloon - Miscellaneous - Holey Thicket *Goat - Miscellaneous - Snow Rise *Guitar - Noise - Rumble Volcano *Tailor Shears (Tailor's Shears) - Cutting - Shy Guy Jungle *Stapler - Immobilize - The Enigmansion *Fishhook (Fish Hook) - Miscellaneous - Outlook Point *Trophy - Thrown - The Bafflewood *Vacuum - Suction - Surfshine Harbor *Fan - Wind - Bouquet Gardens *Teapot (Kettle) - Flood - Chomp Ruins *Drum - Smashing - Strike Lake *Bowling Ball - Thrown - The Bafflewood (at first), Strike Lake (after use on Bowling Pins) *Car Battery - Shocking - Drybake Desert *Jackhammer (Pneumatic Drill) - Vibration - Sandshifter Ruins *Car Sponge - Defense - Rugged Road *Cat-O-Luck - Miscellaneous - Bouquet Gardens *High Heel - Miscellaneous - Wiggler's Tree House *Cake - Miscellaneous - The Enigmansion *Rubber Ducky - Miscellaneous - Jungle Rapids *Luxurious Bed (Four-Poster Bed) - Sleep - Long Fall Falls Locations *Decalburg *A Plains (World 1) *A Desert (World 2) *A Snow plains (World 4) *A Jungle (World 5) *A Lava area (World 5) *A Forest (World 3) *A Fortress *Sticker Shops *Sticker Museum *Yoshi Sphinx Gallery 120px-PM3DSart1.png|Mario holding a book of stickers. 120px-PM3DSart2.png|Mario holding a book of stickers with a background. 120px-3DS_PaperMario_1_illu01_E3.png 120px-3DS_PaperMario_2_char01_E3.png 120px-3DS_PaperMario_3_char02_E3.png|Kersti. Category:Games Category:Paper Mario Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Games